A Couple of Fallen Heirs
by Wired Speed
Summary: Its been years since the attack on Aries villa that tore Lelouch's life apart. Now in the midst of rebellion he thinks of Milly, the woman who tried to help, and she thinks of him, the man she couldn't save. Milly x Lelouch
1. Chapter 1

retconned some shit but I dont recall it being said otherwise so lets just say its au, thinking a 3-shot or something

When the Ashfords rescued the Lamperouges in the midst of the war torn Japan they were horrified at what they found. The two children were half starved, their clothes stained with grime and blood. It would take weeks for Lelouch to say much of anything to anyone save Nunally. It would take years for the world to pay.

][

Lelouch is exhausted. He sits in his chair not feeling for the first time the pain of his geass. Its been a couple of days since the princess massacre and Area 11 and the world is shaken. The kind-hearted unassuming princess Euphemia had staged a plan to cooperate with the Elevens only to double cross them and massacre them wholesale. All of it happening from one mistake by Lelouch, one bad sentence ruined the possibilty of the Elevens getting what they want all through peace.

Lelouch ruined his sister's life and the world's memory of her. He even had to kill her himself, the icon Zero avenging the weak and stopping the powerful. He used her death and pushed it for his agenda. What can he say when he sees Suzaku next time? Lelouch would spend the past two days with Nunally comforting her and just being with her. He was hiding from the truth really. Lelouch knew now was the chance to advance but he just couldn't. He stood still and halted the rebellion for a moment so he can grieve and feel all the more the fool.

Lelouch gets up he needs to talk to someone and he doesnt know if C.C. can help so he'll settle for being alone. So he walks out the door of his house. Area 11 was about to change and maybe it was time to say a proper goodbye to someone before it was too late. And that was the excuse he used for himself to go to the old student council room.

][

"Lelouch!"

"Hello, Milly. Fancy meeting you around here."

Lelouch gives a weak grin. Milly walks to him and gives him a hug.

"How are you and Nunally holding up?"

"She's not doing well, she's still in the process of grieving."

"And you?"

Lelouch cant do it. If he tells her how he's doing he'll be pitied by Milly. A false pity for a murderer and terrorist. Lelouch feels exhausted, his mask is collapsing and he just cant do it. The urge to let it out is to much and Lelouch cant bring himself to stop it.

"Don't feel sorry for me Milly, I dont deserve it. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Milly looks at Lelouch, concerned for him and he wants to vomit. Lelouch looks at Milly. A friend he's had since the day at Ariea Villa when Rueben and Marianne staged a play date for the two. He remembers the pranks she pulled on him and how much he despised her. Then he remembers that night during the establishment of Area 11, when Nunally was asleep and he allowed himself to cry and break down in front of her and she stayed there and tried valiantly to comfort him. He feels she never moved past it much like he hadn't.

All those parties and hair brained schemes that he went along with. He remembered one day he thought some of them were to pull him out of his eternal funk. And all Lelouch did was put up a mask of exasperation and pretended to enjoy the odd party here and there. He's tired of lying.

"Milly, I killed Euphemia. I am Zero."

][

When Milly first saw Lelouch, She thought he was cute. She remembered that adorable outfit he had on and decided that couldn't go unpunished. So She put salt in his tea and frog in his clothes drawer and other juvenile pranks. Her fun loving ways started at a young age.

But when the Ashford house collapsed and they moved to Area 11 to regain their wealth and status in the developing area. Instead she found Lelouch and Nunally. She was so scared when the war started and they were still in Japan. And she became horrified when she found them in Area 11. They were both so week and tired, the Ashfords had to help them. But she was far too late. The adorable little prince boy had became the jaded war survivor.

He cried in front of we a few times, when Nunally was alseep and he didn't have to be strong for the two of them. She was only nine, she didnt know what to do for him so she tried to just be there for him. There for the odd cry or when it all came rushing back. Instead he soon put on a mask. She clawed and tried to distract him from his pain long enough so it would fall off and though it could slip a few times She couldn't fully help him. Milly thought If she couldn't help him maybe Shirley could pull him out, regardless of how it hurt to push the two together, she still did it for him.

And now here is broken again, the prince now a terrorist. Her mind goes into overdrive at the revelation. Lelouch is Zero. Zero killed Clovis, Zero killed Euphemia. All of it for his revenge.

Lelouch collapses to his knees on the floor and Milly goes to hug him, But he stops her. For there was more.

"Stop I don't deserve it. I don't deserve your sympathy. I made Euphemia do it. I made her kill those Japanese.

A look of horror is on Milly's face.

"W-Why?"

Lelouch is almost at tears. He looks at Milly, his geass flashes and he looks down to not repeat his mistake.

"I messed up, Milly." The tears fall. "I missed up real bad."

Milly grabs Lelouch and hugs him. Trying to hold him together.

"What happened? Please tell me Lelouch."

And so the truth came out.


	2. Chapter 2

The power of the king, Geass. A supernatural power given from a woman in a poison gas container. Used to kill your brother, and now a sister when your goal was your father.

'Lelouch, what have you been going through? Where are you going to go?'

And there's a huge part of her that doesn't want him to leave but Milly doesn't know what to think. The man she cares for has fallen so far, and all to change the system that crushed him and his sister's life. All those deaths for the peaceful world Nunally hoped for. What is Lelouch at this point? No hero should have this much blood on their hands. But no villain would break down in remorse like Lelouch has. She's holding him, no better than she was all those years ago. Still not sure what to say.

"Lelouch can you stop all this? If its hurting this bad do really must go on?" She knows the answer, she knows him too well but must ask anyway.

"I have to Milly. If I don't when will it all end? I have put a stop to the emperor."

"How are you gonna do it Lelouch?"

Lelouch smirks with a sadness in his eyes. "I have a plan, Milly."

"Lelouch don't joke about this. Don't you dare."

"I'm sorry."

Milly feels the beginning of tears and she forces them back. "Why'd you even come to the student council room. If you're just gonna leave."

"I hoped you'd be here doing paperwork late at night and I was right." His smirk shifts to a softer smile. "You're irresponsibly flirty and the life of the party but you know the right thing to do. As to why I'm here." The smile fades. "I thought it'd be nice to say goodbye to the student council room... and I found you."

Milly's heart is cracking. "Don't you dare say goodbye, say see you'll see me later. Say you'll see me tomorrow to balance the budget or to help with a party or literally anything else."

Lelouch looks at those eyes of her and he hates himself for putting sorrow in those eyes. He regrets coming here. Lelouch tries to get back up and she won't let him. She clutches onto him, making sure he doesn't leave.

"Milly..."

"Don't Milly me-"

"Please..."

But Milly refuses to be left behind. She remembers the little prince boy in that war zone forced to be to grow up and be strong and Milly won't let that happen again. Won't let him go out on this rebellion alone. But what can she do?

"Lelouch promise me you'll come back." She stares into his eyes with fury and passion. "Promise me."

Lelouch doesn't want to lie to her. His life has been a lie for eight years, forced to hide, being lifeless, merely subsiding. Even in action his life's a lie. He's no heroic avenger, he's doing it for revenge. The peace Nunally wants feels all the more distant. Lelouch wants to be truthful for once.

He puts his hands on Milly's shoulders and just stares into her eyes.

"I think its over Milly. I can't live in peace anymore. I would have liked to stayed with you and everyone but look at what happened to Shirley. Her dad is dead because of me. I'm a danger to everyone."

Her hearts wants to soar when he says he wants to stay with her but its wings can't flap, its too weak at the moment. She's trapped between the sadness and the urge to hold him and never let go. To fix his heart, to help him out of this. But she's just... Milly. The heir of the disgraced Ashford family. She's no soldier, no tactician. But still she must convince him.

"I'm not letting you go out for revenge with no plan after. What /are/ you doing after? Why don't you heal the world! If you're covered in sins then redeem yourself! Fix what's been done, make up for what's happened! Help the world!"

Lelouch's eyes widen and Milly is hopeful she's breaking through. That he won't die for this. Milly lifts him up to his feet. The two stand and Milly looks at him and starts chuckling before going into a full on hysterical laughter.

"I *hch* just noticed I'm *hch* still taller than you."

Lelouch pouts before smiling. "Have you lost your mind? ...I'm still growing."

Milly slows her laughs down and the tears start peaking back out but through them she's still able to say.

"D-Don't worry. *sniff* I like my men shorter."

Lelouch embraces her. /She's/ falling apart now and Lelouch won't let her crack either. After a brief moment, she stops shaking and Lelouch knows she's recovered but he doesn't want to let go. He stays holding onto her and they both just stare at each other, something brewing in each other's eyes. Milly breaks the silence first.

"Lelouch... Nunally needs you to come back. Everyone needs you to come back. If not for the council... will you come back for me? Please..."

"M-Milly?"

Before she is able to overthink and decide not to, she near lunges onto him and kisses him. His eyes stay opened, shocked at what's happened before they close and he returns it.

Neither know where this can go. Her arranged marriage, his rebellion and the world makes it seem impossible for them to stay together. But for the moment neither cares. They have found joy and affection in the other.


End file.
